


In search for luck

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Road Trip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Xander and Cordelia try to enjoy their date, but not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Cordelia Chase
Kudos: 5





	In search for luck

**Author's Note:**

> Just in a mood to try Xander/Cordelia. I think they were cute while it lasted but it wouldn't work past high school, if you put aside that Xander cheated on her with Willow. Frankly, the love square Cordelia/Xander/Willow/Oz was stupid and was done only to break up Cordy and Xander and Willow and Oz. The only good thing that came out of it was Cordelia getting together with Angel and Willow getting together with Tara.
> 
> This is inspired by Choices: Stories You Play game and takes place when Scoobies are still in high school.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"So, why bring us into Glendale, Harris?" Cordelia asked as she and Xander went out of the train station, picking their duffel bags.

"Well, wait until you see how our apartment looks like." Xander said.

Cordelia raised her brows. "You got us an apartment?"

"For the whole weekend. I just hope everything goes as planned." Xander said as he and Cordelia chuckled.

* * *

Xander unlocked the door and opened and Cordelia gasped at seeing the studio apartment, the paintings on the wall and the king-sized double bed in the bedroom.

"How on Earth did you manage that?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh… I may have spent my BIG amount emergency savings for the trip." Xander said nervously and Cordelia laughed, hugging him and kissing him.

"It's amazing, Xander. I'm so excited about the clothes you got…" Cordelia opened the wardrobe and gasped, looking like if she had died and ended up in Heaven.

"Why don't we enjoy the place for a moment?" Xander asked as he sat down on the sofa, with Cordelia on his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

"This is nice." Cordelia said as she kissed him.

"Cordy, as much as I'd like to enjoy being here with you, we have a schedule to follow." Xander said.

Cordelia giggled as she rubbed his nose. "I just can't believe that we got to enjoy the whole weekend for ourselves. No slaying, no monsters and no vampires."

They kissed again before pulling away. "You know, maybe we can move here after graduation."

"And what about L.A.? My dreams about acting?" Cordelia asked with puppy eyes.

"You know this place is just a train ride away, right?" Xander pointed out as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Xander and Cordelia were in the clothes store as Xander waited outside the dressing room, while Cordelia was trying on various fancy dresses and when she went out wearing rather daring clothes, with a top almost revealing her assets and leather jeans and a jacket, Xander's jaw hung open, with drool coming out.

"Well, Harris, what do you think?" Cordelia teased.

"Wow…" Was all Xander could say as Cordelia laughed, pulling out a napkin and wiping the drool off his mouth.

* * *

"Arcade? Really?" Cordelia asked uncomfortably as she looked at the arcade game cabinets and people playing.

"Come on, you gotta come out of your shell." Xander said as he dragged her in.

"Xander, this place is so… nerdy." Cordelia said uncomfortably.

"Who knows, maybe we'll have some fun." Xander said as they approached a dance arcade game.

Xander put into the slot a token and stepped on the platform and started dancing and doing some rather unusual steps and moves to keep up but in the end, he lost.

"Damn. Hope I didn't embarrass myself too much." Xander said.

"Let me put it this way, you're lucky we weren't at the prom." Cordelia said. "Let me show you how it's done."

Cordelia stepped on the platform instead of Xander as she put a token into the slot and started dancing and following the arrows on the screen, while stepping on the arrow tiles and much to Xander's and other people's amazement, Cordelia was able to effortlessly keep up and she was good with it as she eventually got the high score and people applauded and cheered for her.

"That was… incredible!" One of the people said.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cordelia cheered.

"You're really something, you know that?" Xander said as Cordelia approached him, rubbing his nose and kissing him as she wrapped her arms around him.

They approached an old-fashioned crane game full of stuffed animal toys and other toys as Xander groaned. "Oh, man."

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"I hate those things. They're rigged to be impossible to win on purpose, I've never seen anyone actually win anything out of these." Xander said.

"An elephant? Aww…" Cordelia said, as a stuffed elephant piqued her interest.

"Cordy, there's no way I'm gonna get it." Xander protested.

"Xander, please…" Cordelia turned to him with puppy eyes and Xander smiled, unable to resist as he put a coin into the slot and tried the crane game.

"OK. One plushy elephant coming right up." Xander said, moving the claw. "Almost there…"

"Xander, you're about to run out of time!" Cordelia said.

Xander hit the button as the claw descended and much to Xander's and Cordelia's amazement, grabbed the stuffed elephant and pulled it up before dropping it into the chute as Cordelia pulled it out.

"Oh, my God, it's so cute! You did it, Xander, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cordelia said happily, hugging Xander and the elephant again and bombarding Xander's cheek with kisses as Xander blushed, while people observed him and Cordelia, amused.

"Cordelia… maybe we should take this elsewhere…" Xander said nervously.

* * *

"Xander, can you explain what exactly are we looking for?" Cordelia asked as Xander was going over the map as they were in the park in the middle of the night.

"I've heard that 'La Phantasma' taco truck is the best in town but the problem is that it keeps moving and never stays in one place for long, making it impossible to catch it in time. Catching it is like finding a lucky penny." Xander said as they looked around.

"Well, I don't see any taco truck here. Any idea where else it might be?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, according to the reviews I read, I was able to pinpoint three locations where it's most likely to be tonight." Xander said.

"How long did you spend on figuring that one out?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Xander said.

* * *

"Nothing in the park." Cordelia said as they looked around the park.

"We're going to find that taco truck, even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Xander vowed.

"Whoa, slow down. We're in the park, in the middle of the night, wouldn't you want to walk?" Cordelia said, holding Xander by his arm as they smiled at each other.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know if a taco truck has passed by here?" Cordelia asked one of the booth vendors as they were in the plaza.

"No, ma'am. Haven't seen a taco truck. Sorry." The vendor said.

"Let's head to the beach. It has to be there, I know it. It's the last place." Xander said hopefully.

* * *

Xander and Cordelia looked around, with Cordelia hugging herself and rubbing her arms as it was getting late at night and cold, while Xander kicked the sand in frustration, as there were no signs of the taco truck.

"Damn it! I don't get it. How could I have missed it?" Xander asked.

"Maybe there's another spot we could check?" Cordelia suggested.

"No! I double _and_ triple-checked my list. We've searched all the places where the truck normally stops." Xander snapped, frustrated.

"Well, we don't have to get tacos, you know?" Cordelia assured and Xander sighed, looking beaten, while she held him by his shoulder. "Hey, come on. So we didn't find this legendary taco truck, that doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Why is it so important to you, anyway?"

Xander bit his lip and looked away, glancing down at his feet in the sand. "I… I just wanted a perfect night for us. Just… I wanted to prove to the others that I'm not gonna be the loser Xander Harris and… I guess that's what I am, right?" He said hesitantly, looking at Cordelia as if he was unworthy of her.

Cordelia held Xander by his cheek, smiling. "Xander, you didn't ruin anything and I don't care if people think you're a loser. You'll always be there for me and you and Buffy, Oz and Willow are my friends. And you don't have to prove anything to me. Besides, if this is you being a 'loser', then I'll be happy to be a loser with you. This was the most fun, crazy and amazingly thoughtful date I've ever been on. But it's not the adventure that matters to me, it's you and how much effort you put into it. You know that, right? Taco truck or not, this was an amazing day you planned out."

Xander smiled shyly as he straightened himself. "Thanks, Cordy."

Xander grabbed Cordelia gently by her neck and pulled him towards as they kissed under the moonlight.

* * *

Xander and Cordelia were heading back to their apartment as Xander was searching for the keys in his pocket, when Cordelia noticed a food truck parked in a nearby alleyway.

"Oh, my God, Xander…" Cordelia said.

"Calm down, Cordy, I'm opening the door as fast as I can—"

"Not that. Over there, look!" Cordelia pointed as Xander turned his head and stared in disbelief.

"No way! It can't be…" Xander exclaimed in astonishment and laughed at the sight of La Phantasma taco truck parked outside near their apartment.

"It sure is!" Cordelia chuckled.

"But how?! We looked everywhere it was supposed to be and it suddenly shows up outside our place?" Xander asked in disbelief.

"Didn't you say finding La Phantasma was supposed to be like finding a lucky penny?" Cordelia reminded.

"Guess so. Hurry up before the truck drives away!" Xander said as they rushed to the taco truck, just as the man in the truck was about to close for the evening and drive away before he noticed their excited faces.

"Two tacos with Mount Vesuvius sauce." Cordelia said, pulling cash out of her purse.

"No, I want the Devil's sauce." Xander said.

"Xander, are you nuts? It has ghost peppers in it!" Cordelia said, looking at him like he was insane.

"Yeah, but I like to win. Unless you want the same sauce and call it a tie?" Xander challenged.

"No. I value my taste buds too much for that. You win this round." Cordelia said, mockingly pulling away.

Xander tasted the taco and immediately spat his bite on the tray. "Holy… hot! Really hot!"

Cordelia laughed as he chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, poor Harris. But at least you won, right?"

"Yeah… but my mouth is on fire! I need water!" Xander said, barely able to keep a straight face as his eyes were going red and tears filled them due to the spicy sauce as he and Cordelia laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
